True Colors of Love
by the-night-fury-troll
Summary: Short story requests from the amazing world of Trolls. From Baby Princess to Branch's Birthday, all are welcome to read and request!
1. Introduction

_**So here's the big surprise! I'm doing a short story compilation I'm calling True Colors of Love! (Title may change) I already have a few planned out, such as Branch's Birthday, First Encounter, and Baby Princess. The series will be in totally random order and I'm willing to take requests from the time Poppy is a baby and Branch a young child, up to when Song is a toddler. But I'm asking that you don't ask for many Song one-shots, as her story is being developed in A Song In Your Heart. But I'll do things like Branch and Poppy's wedding, their first date, a day one of them is ill, just fluffy stuff. I may even do Branch and Poppy making the pod if someone asks me to. (The non-sexual way of reproducing) I also have something special planned for Christmas, but I can't tell you yet. I hope you guys enjoy! I will probably write a request first, and then my own idea, and then another request and so on. I hope you guys are excited! Love you guys!**_

 _Carla ;)_


	2. Baby Princess

_**For anyone who doesn't understand the whole "flower pod reproduction" basically what it means is that under a full moon two trolls who are in love dance and sing and let their colors glow and shine and when they hug/kiss a flower bud sprouts from the ground housing a baby troll who will "bloom" in two weeks. Now that's settled, enjoy!**_

 _Baby Princess_

Excitement was everywhere in the Troll Tree as King Peppy and his wife Queen Joy had successfully created a flower pod near their home. They had done their special hug and dance underneath the full moon where their love and happiness had sprouted a light pink flower bud. The royal couple were overjoyed about their success, and everyone who resided in the tree had come to see the flower pod.

King Peppy watched his wife smooth out her light pink hair and glance around the crowd with her pink eyes. He held his wife's hand as they let everyone see their pod, oohs and ahhs coming from the mass of trolls.

Grandmother Rosiepuff was one of the residents smiling at the pod. With her small grandson Branch on her shoulder and a basket of sewing materials on her arm, she was happy for the couple as they celebrated their flower pod. She remembered when her own son had burst through her pod door with the excited news that he and his wife were expecting a flower pod to bloom. Oh, how she missed her son...it seemed only yesterday it had been Trollstice and both her son and daughter-in-law had been scooped up and taken away to be eaten. Not to mention her husband, who had been taken when her son had been only six. But now she was here, acting as both mother and father to her only grandson, Branch, who had been only a baby when his parents were taken. But she was happy to have him. He was the only thing left that kept her from going into depression and turning grey from all the loss she'd suffered.

Branch tugged lightly on his grandmother's teal colored hair. "Grandma, what is that?" Grandma Rosiepuff chuckled at his curiousity. He was four years old but he had never seen a flower pod or a troll baby. Most trolls were too scared to have a baby since the Bergens had taken them about six years ago. Bergens _loved_ juicy troll babies and ate them whenever they could. But Trollstice would be happening tomorrow and Bergens didn't eat flower pods. King Peppy and Queen Joy's daughter or son would be safe for at least a year.

"It's a flower pod, Branch. There's a baby inside. It will likely bloom in about two weeks." Branch gave an excited smile. He'd never seen a baby before, and he didn't have many troll friends his age since the lack of babies. But nonetheless he was excited to see one.

As the crowd died down King Peppy let go of his wife's light blue hand and addressed the crowd. "Alright everyone, return to your homes tonight and be safe. Tomorrow is Trollstice and some of us will be taken and eaten. But do not give up hope! For those who survive will survive another year from the Bergens, and those taken and killed will be remembered as brave soldiers!"

Branch looked down at his grandmother who had a very worried look in her eye. "Grandma? What is it?" Rosiepuff shook her head slightly. "Nothing, darling. It's time we get on home."

…

The next morning was full of fear as the Bergens got up early to get their yearly taste of trolls. The smell of fire was everywhere as grills were heated and ovens roasting. Chefs in the royal kitchen were tossing salads, curing meat, and cutting vegetables, preparing gourmet meals that would soon be given the added flavor of trolls.

All too soon the march of hungry Bergens came closer and closer to the Troll Tree until the whole crowd was right outside. Like usual on Trollstice, the trolls were cowering in fear in their pods, hoping that they wouldn't make a tasty meal for the Bergens today. Grandma Rosiepuff cradled her grandson in the back of her pod as the steel gate of the Troll Tree squeaked open.

"As always," A female voice called out, "The King gets the first troll on Trollstice, and once the King has expressed his happiness the rest of Bergen Town may have one troll as to savor the population for next years Trollstice. As your Royal Chef, I present to you, King Gristle Sr., one of the most delicious trolls yet. As she has become quite eatable since a certain event."

Chef's footsteps came closer and closer to the Troll Tree, followed by the King. Horror struck King Peppy as his pod was opened forcefully and Chef grabbed his beautiful wife. Joy screamed out her husband's name, lashing her hair out, King Peppy rushing to save his wife. But with the strength of the Bergen's hand it was futile. King Peppy was furious.

"You promised not to eat any of the royal family!" Chef smirked at the troll. "Yes, but it seems you have a flower pod now. You have a next generation. Your Queen isn't needed anymore." Joy struggled in her hand, knowing it was pointless. "Peppy! Take care of our little one!" She didn't have time to say any more as Chef handed her to King Gristle Sr., who popped her right into his mouth.

"NO! Joy!" King Peppy fell to his knees, tears streaming from his face as the King put on a huge smile and gave a little jig. Chef clapped her hands and a group of chefs went around the Troll Tree, plucking trolls from their home. As the screams of desperate trolls rang out, Grandma Rosiepuff held Branch to her chest, blocking his ears as to muffle the screaming. She heard footsteps come near her pod and about to grab onto it to pluck her out when the Chef's voice rang through.

"That's enough. Bring them here." The screaming of the trolls died down as they were carried away to be cooked. The remaining trolls slowly exited their homes, tears in the eyes of every troll, even those who hadn't lost a family member. Grandma Rosiepuff blinked tears at her little grandson, who was very confused as they walked outside.

"Grandma? Where's Lee? And Shimmer? And Rosebush?" His grandmother stayed silent for a moment, and then kneeled down to take his hand. "They...left, Branch. They left to go be somewhere else...somewhere...better. " Branch cocked his head. "Like Mommy and Daddy?" Rosiepuff sniffed back more tears. "Exactly like Mommy and Daddy."

She turned her head to see King Peppy sitting next to his pod, tears silently flowing down his cheeks. She slowly approached him, sitting next to him. She had a close relationship with the King, as her own son had been Peppy's childhood friend. "The Queen will be missed, Peppy. But there's nothing we can do. They do this every year and there's no way to stop it."

Peppy stayed silent for a moment before turning his head to Rosiepuff, who had been like a second mother to him. "Aren't you tired of it? Aren't you tired that they're eating us and then not regretting it? Not regretting ripping our families apart? We've all lost trolls in our family! I lost my parents the first year, and my sister the next! Rosie, I know you're tired of it."

The elderly troll sighed. "Of course I am...but there's nothing we can do. They're so much bigger than us and it would be impossible to overcome them."

Peppy looked right back up at her. "Don't tell me that you don't miss Ginger. My sister was like a daughter to you. And what about Berry? And Bramble?" He watched her flinch as he mentioned the name of her son. "Bramble was my best friend and the day he, his wife, and my sister were eaten I thought it was the worst day of my life. But look! Look! My wife is dead and I have to raise my child alone!" He sobbed into his hands, struggling not to turn grey.

Rosiepuff looked at his hands at she thought about all the memories she had. She and her husband side by side watching as their son Bramble chased and played with his four best friends, Peppy, Ginger, Joy, and Berry. Watching Peppy be coronated as King on his 21st birthday, watching Bramble and Berry get married. The blooming of her only grandson…

"Your pod will bring you happiness, Peppy. I will help in any way I can. Don't give up. You have a baby to raise."

…

Two weeks later as he played with his little figures, Branch heard the door to his grandmother's pod burst open, his grandmother smiling gleefully.

"Oh, Branch you must come see! The King's pod is opening!" Branch grinned widely. He had been waiting two weeks for this. Branch had never seen a baby before and he was eager to see one for the first time. He was quick to rush after his grandmother, spotting the huge crowd gathered beneath the pink flower bud that was gently shaking. He had watched it for the past few days, and he enjoyed watching it swell more and more each day, eager to see the little troll inside. He smoothed his dark blue hair and joined the crowd, getting on his grandmother's shoulders as King Peppy walked to his pod. After his wife's death he been quite depressed, but as his pod shook Rosiepuff noticed he couldn't been happier.

"Today we will be gifted with a prince or princess!" His grin was large as the pod shook wildly, beginning to thrash until a loud peeling sound permitted through the sky and Branch watched as a pink flower bloomed, a tiny fuzzy pink thing in the center.

"Grandma, what is it?" He looked down with curious blue eyes at the fluffball. The elderly troll chuckled softly and shushed him gently. "It's a baby troll, Branch. A royal baby to be exact." Branch watched every move as King Peppy approached the fuzzball and gently ran his hand over the massive tuft, slowly receding into a baby. Branch stared in awe.

King Peppy's brown eyes filled with love as he cradled his baby. All the sadness in his body seemed to melt away. Branch tapped his grandmother's head. "Grandma, is it a boy or a girl?" Grandma Rosiepuff smiled at her grandson. "It's a baby girl, Branch. A princess." Branch cocked his head. "How can you tell?" His grandmother laughed under her breath. "She's got pink hair and pink skin. I've never seen a pink boy troll before."

Branch got his answer when King Peppy held his baby up for all to see. "Meet your new princess, Princess Poppy!" The crowd erupted in cheers, and Branch watched as Poppy kicked his little feet in the air excitedly.

" _She's really cute…_ " he thought to himself, " _She's so tiny and pink._ " He looked down at his grandmother as the applause narrowed down. "Grandma, do you think she'll want to be my friend?" His grandmother gave him a gentle smile and picked him up off her head so she could hold him. "I don't see why not. However, she's just a little too tiny to play with right now. But in a few years, I'm sure you'll be the best of friends."

Branch smiled at his grandmother and looked back at the baby. It looked like he'd finally have a friend.

…

Rosiepuff visited the King after she settled Branch into bed. As soon as she walked in, the sight of Peppy smiling down at his daughter as she nursed from a honeysuckle welcomed her.

"I haven't seen you look so happy since the accident. " Peppy looked over at her, still smiling. "She's got her mother's eyes...her beautiful, pink eyes…"

Rosiepuff smiled at the baby. Reminded her of when Branch had bloomed and her own son had been constantly attending to Branch.

She noticed Peppy's smile fade slowly. "This year's Trollstice will feature another royal. And not just any royal. The King and his wife have a newborn son. That boy will be a year old when he gets his first taste of troll...and I bet Chef plans to feed my daughter to him." He looked down at his happy little girl for a moment, and then shook his head. "No. This has gone on too long. I have to send out the order immediately. We have to escape. We need to dig. I don't care if it takes all year, but we have to get out of here. I won't have my daughter eaten by a Bergen. Or your grandson. Or any troll ever again."

Rosiepuff could only nod as he rushed to give the order. She glanced outside to her own pod, knowing her grandson would be peacefully sleeping.

"Don't worry, Bramble," she whispered into the night sky, "I won't let your son be eaten."

…

 _ **Holy crap this was long! Way longer than I was expecting! But please note that not all one shots will be this long. I just had really good ideas throughout the whole thing. I love the headcanon I made up where Peppy and Branch's father were best friends and Rosiepuff was like a second mom to him. I also wanted to explain Branch's parents and why Rosiepuff was caring for him and I wanted to show Poppy's mother. I hope you guys enjoyed this because it will be a few days before anything comes out. I'm really sick and I'm surprised I managed to write this much. I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget that I take requests! Love you guys!**_

 _Carla ;)_


	3. CB Logan's Final Goodbye

_To my dear devoted readers._

 _I'm sorry to say lovelies but I will not be continuing any of my fanfiction series. What happened a long time ago was that my laptop broke and I couldn't write good enough stories on my phone. By the time I got a new laptop I had lost interest in Trolls and How To Train Your Dragon, but I kept them in my files because I thought one day I would come back to them. I've been in writing classes for the past year and the fact of the matter is that I really can't do these fanfictions anymore. I don't have time. I'm going to be starting college soon, I'm in a committed relationship, and the biggest reason of all is that I'm going to be writing my own fiction stories. I've had plans for them for so long and that's what I've always wanted to do. Thank you to everyone for being there for me and I hope you understand. If this gets any feedback I might type out what would have happened in the stories if anyone was interested. I had three books planned for Trolls. I hope you all can forgive me. But someday if you're looking around a bookstore or library or online book store, if you see books with the author "C.B. Logan", that's me. Little ole Carla Bridget Logan._

 _Thanks for everything, everyone._

 _ **C.B. Logan ;)**_


End file.
